Sitting on the moon
by Gwen Ushiromiya
Summary: Какая она по вашему – удача? ... Клеир и Эбби разные девушки. Роуз из Слизерина, а Кессиди пуффендуйка. Одной везет во всем, вторая же была невидимкой, ей и остается.  Но может ли все изменится за несколько минут? ...
1. Chapter 1

_molly was a good girl and she knew the reasons why (C)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Abby<strong>

«Привет, мой милый дневник! Вот уже целых два месяца я ничего не писала. Ты же знаешь, что мои родители простые люди, да и к тому же фермеры. На каникулах я просто обязана помогать им по дому. А ведь подумать только - сегодня последний день каникул! Завтра я снова отправлюсь в Хогвартс и перейду на 6 курс обучения. В этом году я хорошо постаралась и получила все оценки за СОВы положительные. Нет, не все результаты на отлично. К сожалению родителей я провалила зельеварение (нельзя сказать, что я очень переживаю по этому поводу!). Несмотря на то, что множество предметов все еще не понятны мне, пришлось сидеть в библиотеке каждый день, вместо прогулок. Вообще, единственная вещь из-за которой я не хочу возвращаться – отсутствие друзей Нет, я опять таки не печалюсь, Хогвартс – школа и шанс для меня проявить свои таланты. Но … Бывает так скучно и неуютно, что хочется пообщаться с кем-то. И опять таки мои однокурсники не обращают на меня внимания. Что же. Такая судьба. Как и то, что я попала на Пуффендуй…  
>Помнится в первый день нахождения в Хогвартсе все были очень взволнованы. Ха! Никто из нас и не догадывался о том, на какой факультет попадет. И как нас будут распределять. Слухи дошли и до того, что надо будет колдовать. Ох, я была так растеряна. Ведь признаться по правде была скептиком. Какая магия, если в мире столько зла? Если бы она и была, то вряд ли было бы множество глобальных проблем. Но теперь то я понимаю – магия сама бывает ее причиной.<br>Вернусь к распределению.  
>- Эбби Кессиди, - услышала, как мое имя и фамилию, назвала ведьма в тёмно-зеленой мантии.<br>Еще с детства я привыкла быть невидимкой для всех, кроме родителей (все таки, единственная дочь). Эти несколько секунд были моим триумфом. Все ученики смотрели на меня, в ожидании, что же скажет шляпа. Но распределяли меня не долго. Стоило ей прикоснутся к моей голове, как все услышали:  
>-Пуффендуй!<br>Ученики за вторым столом зааплодировали мне и я присоединилась к ним, как и прошлые первокурсники – Анна Эббот и Сьюзен Боунс.  
>Далее старосты отвели нас в нашу гостиную. Мне наша сразу понравилась! Яркая и светлая – такие мне нравятся. Вообще, не люблю мрачность, кажется что вот, вот и ты растворишься в этом мраке. Хорошо, что не Слизерин. Ужасно! Некоторые рассказывают, что их гостиная вообще очень тёмная.<br>Ладно. Меня это не так касается. Так, о чем же я писала раньше … Хм, кажется вот о чем.  
>Первый урок меня очень заинтересовал. Трансфигурация. Его вела именно та ведьма, декан факультета Гриффиндор - профессор Макгонагалл, что надевала на нас распределительную шляпу. Кстати, я же ее предмет сдала на отлично. Вот так не думала! Потом гербология. Ну, это уже предмет нашего декана и вроде тут у меня все так же хорошо.<br>Но на протяжении шести лет, никто на меня особого внимания не обращал. Это я про учеников. Нет, тут я солгала. Клеир. Клеир Роуз - моя вечный кошмар. Не знаю почему, но она явно меня терпеть не может. Возможно я и неудачница (не особо красивая и как уже говорила, вечно одинокая), но говорить со мной таким тоном не прилично. Лично мне так кажется. Не приятно все же быть мишенью для нее и ее подружек. А эта Пэнси, уж надеюсь никто об этом не прочитает, «ржот» на весь коридор. Была бы другим человеком – ответила. Ибо все время мне хочет проавилтся сквозь землю. Правда я, это я. За все время так и не сказала ничего обидного ей в глаза.  
>Что же. Пожелай мне удачи. Обычно, она мне всегда нужна. Очередной скучный год. Надеюсь, уроки не дадут заскучать!»<p>

*******

- Ну, сколько можно!  
>Девушка с тёмными волосами сидела за столом в роскошной гостиной и наблюдала за окружающими. Время от времени она сверялась с часами и подложив руку под голову с томным взглядом смотрела на слуг. Мда, можно сказать, что день у нее сегодня самый неудачный за все каникулы. Даже когда ей прислали СОВы, она как-то мало волновалась. К чему они ей? У нее и так славное будущее. Где-то в министерстве магии … Но по правде говоря, Клеир всегда видела себя в роли модели. Да и грех ее красотой не пользоваться с пользой. Девушка давно было одурманена славой. Ох, только с ее гордостью она не могла быть какой-то простой рабочей. Нет, нет и еще раз нет!<br>- Госпожа, но вам же надо собрать вещи …  
>Клеир подняла глаза, встряхнув головой отгоняя мысли. Несколько секунд она просто молчала, а потом не медля ответила:<br>- Только без шума, окей? – сказала мисс Роуз, скорее как приказ, чем вопрос, - Мне скучно, - добавила она через несколько секунд и встала из-за стола. Направившись к выходу, она еще раз обернулась к двум служанкам и как бы между прочим добавила:  
>- Прогуляюсь. Не забудьте о моих любимых платьях. Дабы не повторилось, как в прошлый раз.<br>Клеир вышла в сад. Как и полагалось ее семье – в парке было множество прекраснейших и чудных роз. Разных цветов, оттенков и формы. Порой отец возмущался, что на это уходит много денег, но результат этого стоит, не так ли?  
>Присев где-то на лавочку, Роуз задумалась, что завтра снова в школу. Ех, как она по ней скучает! Вернее за подругами. Единственную, кого она видела это Дафну Гринграсс. Но она же ее лучшая подруга! Одно ее беспокоит. Почему же Драко не отвечает на ее письма? Если в прошлое время они встречались и летом, то теперь ее это обеспокоило. Пф… Она естественно отлично понимает ситуацию в которой сейчас его семья, и все такое из-за этого Поттера, но она его девушка. Вроде … Еще… Нет, никак нельзя допустить, что бы он о ней забыл. На смех Пэнси Паркинсон. Этому мопсу, ха. Ну и что, что она с ней дружит? Друзья, еще не значит, что она должна думать о ней только хорошее. Ех, Клеир, то видит, как та стреляет глазками в младшего Малфоя. Ничего, допрыгается.<br>Окно в сад резко открылось. Девушка посмотрела в его сторону и увидела женщину средних лет с длинным черными волосами.  
>- Клеир, перестань так пофигистически относится к учебе! – возмутилась та, - марш домой! Тебе же завтра в школу<br>«Родители» - пронеслось в голове Клеир. Даже жить спокойно не дадут… .


	2. Chapter 2

_And suddenly it isn't what it used to be_  
><em>And after all this time it worked out just fine<em>  
><em>And suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be<em>  
><em>And after all the tears I was supposed to be here(С)<em>

* * *

><p><p>

Вокзал Кингс-Кросс платформа 9 . Для множества учеников настал этот день – день отправки в Хогвартс. И казалось бы больше всего рады первокурсники. А почему бы им не радоваться? Ведь они отправляются в самую лучшую школу магии (во всяком случае, большинство в этом уверенны) и будут учится магии. Ведь это их давняя мечта, еще с детства. Небыло улыбки только у Клеир. Нет, не то, что она не рада снова встретить своих друзей, наоборот, она очень ждала этого дня все лето. Настроение ей испортило совсем другой «фактор»…  
>— Драко! – крикнула девушка светловолосому парню.<br>Но он никак не отреагировал и дальше был повернут к ней спиной. Роуз топнула ногой от злости и уже хотела подбежать к нему и прервать его разговор с матерью – Нарцисс Малфой. Но тут на ее превеликое удивление к нему подошла Пэнси, что-то за лето она стала ее больше ненавидеть и даже строила некие планы как бы отомстить, с улыбкой на 32 зуба и пролепетала какую-то милую чуш. Паркинсон смотрела на младшего Малфоя таким влюбленными глазами, что Клеир уже начала краснеть от злости. Одно ее порадовало, что Драко стоял с той же пофигистической миной на лице.  
>Девушка поправила длинны волосы и направилась прямиком к парочке. Настроение у нее было военное. Очень даже. И вот уже она так близко, как…<br>— Да осторожно ты, Роуз! – сказал парень, которого девушка чуть не сбила с ног.  
>Клеир повернулась к нему и узнала знакомую особу.<br>— Ах, это ты Теодор? Я тебя не узнала даже. Дафна с тобой?  
>И действительно. К ним приближалась такая же худощавая девушка с длинными кудрявыми волосами. Дафна Гринграсс – ее лучшая подруга. За ней шагала низкорослая и пухлая Миллиссента Булстроуд. Та всегда была неким хвостиком в каждой компании, так как ни с кем конкретно не дружила. Но по мнению Клеи, она чаще всего присоединялась в их компанию.<br>— О, а я тебя повсюду искала! – воскликнула Дафна и обняла подругу, — Астория сегодня не будет ехать с нами, — махнула слизеринка рукой и указала в группу из четырех девушек, среди которой не трудно было узнать ее сестру.  
>— Знаешь ли, мы с ней в последнее время мало общаемся. Ну и ладно … Ой, Теодор, да перестань ты кривляться! Клеир же не кусается, — хихикнула Гринграсс, после чего непосредственно обратилась к подруге, — Как ты?<br>— Не очень, — буркнула ей в ответ Роуз.  
>Дафна привстала на цыпочки и посмотрела в сторону Драко и Пэнси.<br>— Ну, я вижу. Ладно тебе! Когда будете в Ховгартсе, поговорите. Но я тебе всегда говорила, что у Паркинсон виды не него, — быстро выпалила девушка, — Пошли с нами. Мы уже заняли купе.  
>Клеи вздохнула. Ей ничего не оставалась как последовать за друзьями, хоть в этот момент она хотела пойти и дать Малфою пощёчину. Девушке уже давно казалось, что она слишком хороша для него. А то, что он так к ней относился – безумно выводило из себя. Да как он см… Только она подумала об этом, как сразу заметила светловолосую девушку с довольно таки бледной кожей. «Эбби…» — пронеслось у нее в голове. Но что больше удивило, Кессиди стояла рядом с каким-то тёмноволосым парнем и о чем-то говорила. Прошло несколько секунд и тот взял из ее рук чемодан и повел в ближайшее купе. При виде этого, у Клеир попросту говоря отвила челюсть. Да это что-то из ряда выходящего за рамки возможного! Парень был довольно симпатичный, этого нельзя было не заметить. Но чего это он помогает этой неудачнице? С какой стати? Тут же полно других красивых девушек. Может они знакомы? Ну, да. Она его раньше не видела, хоть тот уже был в школьной мантии и значком Когтеврана.<br>— Ей, Леир, — услышала слизеринка, как подруга звонким голос позвала ее, — чего там интересного? Идти сюда!  
>Дафна вышла из купе и посмотрела на парочку, что так заинтересовала ее лучшую подругу.<br>— Ах, вот в чем дело! – воскликнула та, — Это же Остин. Остин Хоул. Наш новый ученик. Мне папа рассказывал. Хех, судя по всему, у него не особый вкус, — добавила после нескольких секунд молчания Гринграсс.  
>— Ага, заметила, — ответила Клеир и пошла в купе все еще не отрывая взгляда от Эбби и когтевранца.<p>

•* *

— Мама, папа, я же обещала, что буду писать каждый день! – воскликнула блондинка, пытаясь освободится из крепких объятий своей матери.  
>Женщина лет сорока, так сильно прижимала к себе дочь, что могла просто напросто задушить. Рядом стоял красивый мужчина и смотрела на Эбби.<br>— Ну, мама …  
>Миссис Кессиди отпустила дочь и глянула на свою шестнадцатилетнюю дочь. Что-то сказала сама себе под нос с улыбкой на лице и повернулась к мужу.<br>— Вот уже какой год, а все не могу поверить, что наша дочь волшебница, — изрекла она и погладила Эб по голове.  
>— Ох, а я уже давно привык, — радостно добавил глава семьи, — Может помочь занести чемоданы?<br>Эбби смутилась. Еще не хватает, что бы родители заметили какая она непопулярная тут. Ага, ведь каждое лето девушка придумывала историю о том, как она популярна. Так не хотелось огорчать родителей, что бы они думала будто и в Хогвартсе она страдает от одиночества. Правда раз ее чуть не засекли, но она довольно таки удачно выкрутилась из ситуации.  
>— Ладно, я пойду тогда, — сказала пуффендуйка и направила к вагону.<br>Еще раз на прощание обняв родителей, поцеловав их в обе щеки и вытерши слез с маминых глаз, блондинка взяла чемодан и зашла в поезд.  
>Сразу же она услышала шум и разговоры. Некоторые шустрые ученики уже успели занять купе и все что оставалось Эбби, успеть найти свободное место. Обычно она ехала со своими однокурсниками, но в молчание. Разве что перекинулись пару фразами и все. Она не особо сетовала на это, а читала какую-то интересную книге всю дорогу.<br>— Помочь? – услышала Эб чей-то вопрос и резко обернулась.  
>Перед ней стоял высокий и красивый парень, с чёрными как смола волосами и кароокий. У него под глазами были мешки, но Кессиди не обратила на это особого внимания. Тот уже был одет в школьную форму, а на мантии был сине-серый значок с орлом. Несколько секунд она стояла и просто молчала, а потом встрепенувшись ответила:<br>— Если не сложно конечно … , — и тут же через секунду неуверенно добавила, — Эбби Кессиди. А ваше имя?  
>Парень улыбнулся, и девушке показалась улыбка довольно таки искренней.<br>— Можно на ты. Остин Хоул. Я новый ученик в Хогвартсе. Мои родители вернулись домой в Лондон, а раньше я жил и учился в Сан-Марино.  
>— Круто, — добавила девушка уже более уверенно.<br>Парень взял чемодан из рук Эбби и направился в ближайшее купе.  
>— Поедем вместе? Просто еще ни с кем тут не знаком,– спросил Остин.<br>Эб кивнула и также улыбнулась. Шагнув за ним, девушке показалось, что видела Клеир, которая наблюдала за ними. Но разве это сейчас важно? …


	3. Chapter 3

Light bulbs are getting dim  
>My interests are starting to wane<br>I'm told it's everything a man could want  
>And I shouldn't complain(с)<br>The Raconteurs — Consoler of the Lonely

* * *

><p>Оставались считанные минуты, как Хогвартс-Экспресс доставит нетерпеливых учеников на станцию Хогсмид. Ночь окутала деревню волшебников и всех кроме первоклассников школы магии, уже ждали дилижансы с фестралами.<br>Как только поезд остановился из вагона вышел Остин и подал Эбби руку. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ, хотя, она неплохо поговорила с парнем во время поездки и теперь была вполне веселой и выглядела не такой одинокой и пасмурной как обычно.  
>Клеир наблюдала за всем этим и хотела была сильно толкнуть блондинку, просто потому, что сегодня она и так была не в настроение, так еще и эта тут «выпендривается». Быстренько посчитав в уме от десяти до одного, Роуз кое как успокоилась и направилась вместе с Дафной, Теодором и Миллисент к ближайшему дилижансу. Пробурчав, что-то о: «Ох уж эти первоклассники. Снова мешаются под ногами», девушка села последней и с такой злостью захлопнула дверку, что чуть не сломала.<br>— Ей, ей, осторожно! – сказала ей Гринграсс и пристально глянула на подругу, — она же не виновата в твоих бедах. И мы кстати тоже.  
>Клеир только фыркнула в ответ. Буллстроуд что-то быстро зашептала Дафне на ухо, но та отмахнулась от нее.<br>— Что, сложно так сказать в слух? – холодно посмотрела Леир на подруг и сложили руки на животе.  
>Стараясь не обращать на них внимания, юная слизеринка перевела свой взгляд в окно и внимательно всмотрелась в пейзаж. Как и обычно, из года в год все оставалось таким как она запоминал еще совсем маленькой девочкой. Впрочем Хогвартс единственное место, где она может расслабится и быть такой какая она есть. Общаться с друзьями, посещать любимые предметы, встречаться с… Ладно, ладно, проехали. У нее все же есть своя гордость и такого отношения с собой не потерпит. Пусть это будет, ну там … Ужас! Да, круче нее и никого нет. Разве кто-то может сравнится с ней? Вряд ли. И в каком-то смысле ее уверенность, очень огромный плюс для шатенки.<br>Так вот размышляв о себе, да о том как соскучилась по школой, Клеир пошла следом за друзьями не обращая ни на что внимания. Слизеринский стол был ближе всех к главном входу в Большой зал, так что Роуз направилась прямо к нему. И только она успела сесть на лавочку, как рядом с ней сразу же пристроился Драко, довольно таки гордый самим собой. Роуз даже на секунду подумала, что тот только, что общался с Поттером и их встреча явно закончилась его триумфом.  
>Клеир подняла бровь и хотела была повернутся к парню и сказать что-то грубое, но вместо того встала из-за стола и пересела между Дафной и Асторией. Старшая Гринграсс повернула голову в сторону Малфоя и сказала:<br>— Прости уж, но Клеир сегодня не в настроении, — сказала девушка с довольно таки язвительным голом.  
>Видно было, что блондин хотел как-то ответить, но тут в зал зашла Минерва Макгонагалл, а за ней веревочкой шли напуганные первокурсники. Клеи улыбнулась сама себе. Она не боялась ничего, когда первый раз попала в Хогвартс. Вернее, она была уверенна, что попадет на факультет Салазара, ей еще с детства так говорили родители, и ни чуть не брала в голову историю о том, что их ждут разные сложные и опасные испытания, типа сражение с вампиром и прочей чепухой. А судя по лицам новых учеников, они только, что обсуждали похожее и даже представляли картины сражения.<br>Кое как отсидев распределение и хлопая в нужные моменты, совсем не замечая своих действий, Клеир дождалась банкета. Хоть она и не была столь голодна, даже можно сказать, что частенько отказывала себе в еде, решила все таки попробовать гарнир с картофельным пюре. Время от времени она поглядывала на Драко с его друзьями. Юная Роуз уже не сомневалась, что отличное настроение слизеринца было связано именно с Гарри Поттером. Но шатенка была совсем уж зла, поэтому старалась вести себя как более сдержано хотя бы сегодня. И тут она заметила, что за ней наблюдает Эбби. Встретившись взглядом со слизеринкой, блондинка быстро отвернулась к своему столу и принялась накладывать в свою тарелку разной еды и как можно больше.  
>Кессиди тревожно перерезала кусочек мяса и совсем перестала обращать внимания, что происходит вокруг нее. Так … Клеир поругалась с Драко. И еще с самого утра у нее плохое настроение. Нет, Эб не трусишка, просто когда у Роуз плохое настроение, она обязательно будет издеваться над пуффендуйкой. А ведь она ей действительно ничего плохо ей не сделала. Эмбер не общалась с ее друзьями, у нее вообще небыло никого в Хогвартсе, с кем могла делится мыслями, чувствами или просто общаться душа в душу.<br>— Эбби! Ты меня слышишь?  
>Блондинка подпрыгнула на месте от не ожидания и пролила на себя тыквенный сок. Быстро взяв салфетку и вытерши мантию, Кессиди повернулась к рыжеволосой девушке, ее однокурснице, Сьюзен Боунс.<br>— Что такое? – спросила девушка, явно в недоумение.  
>— Я тебя спрашивала, — спокойно ответила Сьюзен, будто бы ничего не произошло, — кто тот парень, что ты с ним ехала в поезде?<br>Эб улыбнулась и посмотрела на Рейвенкловский стол. Остин говорил с кем-то, пуффендуйка сразу вспомнить и не могла имя, а потом снова обратились к Боунс.  
>— Это Остин Хоул. Он наш однокурсник. Приехал из Сан-Марино, — быстро выпалила она, а еще через пару секунд добавила, — я думаю завтра вы сможете с ним пообщаться. У нас же теперь общие уроки.<br>— Да, точно, — улыбнулась Сьюзен, — Кстати как ты провела каникулы?  
>— Каникулы? – удивленно спросила Эбби. Да, это уж точно неожиданно. За 6 курс некто ее не спрашивал об этом …<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_I watched a change in you_  
><em>It's like you never had wings<em>  
><em>Now you feel so alive<em>  
><em>I've watched you change<em>  
><em>And you feel alive<em>  
><em>You feel alive<em>  
><em>I've watched you change ©<em>  
><em>Deftones – Change<em> 

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

— Том!  
>Светловолосая девушка с большой старой книгой, которая давно уже была поедена молью, села за стол в библиотеке Хогвартса. У нее были волосы средней длинны – немного ниже плеча и чуть-чуть вьющиеся. Карие глаза выражали спокойствие и некую уверенность в своих силах и знаниях. Обращалась она непосредственно к темноволосому слизеринцу, но к ее сожаления он никак не реагировал.<br>— Том Реддл… Я же с тобой говорю! – не выдержала та, сказав уже более громко.  
>Библиотекарь мисс Колленд проходившая мимо, недовольно посмотрела в сторону двух старост и кажется хотела сделать замечания насчет поведения в библиотеке, да и то, что говорить громко строго настрого запрещено, но решила промолчать и направилась к трём первокурсникам у окна. Они кажется загибали страницы в какой-то книге.<br>— Патрисия, я просил меня называть…  
>— Не буду тебя называть всякими дурацкими кличками! – возмутилась Триш, на отговорки Реддла, — терпеть их не могу. Был Томом, ним и останешься, как бы не хотел и как бы не считали твои друзья. Имя, что дали тебе, навсегда останется с тобой, пусть и через множество времени. От него невозможно сбежать, — добавила она более уверенно, пытаясь сохранить «драматический шепот».<br>Только теперь она вспомнила, что пришла сюда совсем по другому поводу. Открыв книгу, что принесла с собой и достав пергамент вместе с чернильницей и пером, стала что-то быстро писать, а после окончания абзаца выпрямилась и решила рассказать новость.  
>— Сегодня произошло второе нападение. Мариссу из Рейвенкло уже положили в больницу и мадам Лерое уже следит за ней. Хорошо, что только оцепенение. Ты слышал? – заинтересовалась юная Смит.<br>Редлл только кивнул головой, но так и не удостоил ответом Триш. Впрочем та спокойно приняла такую реакцию и продолжила писать домашнее задание с заклинаний.  
>— Директор Диппет уже объявил о том, что мы должны возвращаться в гостиные факультета до полседьмого. Тоже слышал? – продолжила она.<br>— Да, — ответил на этот раз парень.  
>Патрисия фыркнула. Все он знает будто. Между прочим Марисса тоже была старостой и очень умной девушкой. И что с того, что маглорождённая? Сама блондинка была уверенна, что они ничем не хуже чистокровных магов. А она отлично знала, что Том таких людей призирает, пусть и при ней такого никогда не говорил. Чего его компания стоит! Но то, что сама Триш чистокровная, не делает ее какой-то особенной. Пусть она и сама потомок известной Пенелопы Пуффендуй (ей так бабушка Хепзиба Смит гвоорила). Впрочем на факультете Ровены у нее был единомышленник и ее хороший друг. Такой же как Том. Но и это вызывало у слизеринца призрение.<br>— Слушай, — девушка прижмурилась и внимательно посмотрела на «собеседника», — ты что-то знаешь о Тайной комнате? Ведь ты больше всех читал о ней, — сказала она и вся аж вздрогнула то ли от страха, то ли собираясь с мыслями, — может … Может можно как-то прекратить все то, что тут происходит? Ведь это так ужасно и вдруг кто-то из учеников погибнет…  
>Возможно, она хотела сказать что-то еще, добавить свою мысль, но староста Слизерина, сразу же перебил ее, не дав закончить предложение.<br>— Не стоит так переживать, — так же спокойно как и при начале встречи ответил Редлл.  
>— Но …, — снова начала она, как тут кто-то быстрым шагом подошел к их столику. Триш обернулась и увидела мисс Колленд, грозно нависшую над ней и уставившуюся в книгу по заклинаниям. Девушка снова повернула голову в сторону учебника и ахнула. Чернило заляпало полностью всю страницу и уже растеклось на пергамент.<br>— Что ты делаешь неблагодарная девчонка? – воскликнула библиотекарша.  
>Пуффендуйка схватила все свои вещи и как-то неаккуратно сложила их обратно в портфель и сразу же бросилась к выходу кинув слизеринцу на прощание:<br>— Встретимся завтра на уроках!

***

-Ciao! Come stai?*  
>Остин шел по направлению к кабинету ЗОТИ. Множество школьников обсуждали нового учителя, вернее то, что Северус Снейпа назначили вести этот предмет. Для парня же это небыло чем-то особенным, ведь он в этой школе впервые и вообще незнаком ни с кем, кроме милой девушки Кессиди. Она рассказала ему, что профессор Снейп, когда-то вел зельеварение, и что она провалила его предмет. На превеликую удачу Хоул получили все свое оценки с СОВ на отлично, так что проблема о переводе его мало волновала. Собственно сейчас ему махала левой рукой Эбби, в правой она держала шоколадный батончик и ему почему-то показалось, что это далеко не первый за сегодня, ведь во время поездки он узнал, о том, что та неравнодушна к сладостям и постоянно носит их пачками.<br>— Что? – переспросил Остин явно изумленно приветствием девушки.  
>— Это же итальянский, — ответила та и с изумленным видом посмотрела на него, но сразу же улыбнулась, откинув подозрения, — Как дела?<br>Парень глянул на нее, и выдавив из себя такое же приветствующее выражение лица ответил:  
>— Неплохо. Ты?<br>— Benissimo!* Сегодня у нас был первый урок нумерологии. Правда нам много задали, — девушка показала в сторону Гермионы Грейнджер, что только что подошла к остальным ученикам у кабинета с целой стопкой книг, — но я уже успела отнести все книги в нашу спальню. Благо, кабинет нумерологии недалеко от нас, — добавила пуффендуйка и облокотилась об стену, при этом откусив последний кусочек батончика.  
>После этого не долго думая, она достала из сумки еще один и мечтательно улыбнувшись начала снимать обертку. Клеир, что стояла рядом, с призрением в голосе прошептала на ухо Дафне:<br>— Сколько же жрать можно! Четвертая шоколадка пока мы тут стоим.  
>Решив, что не стоит приделять столько внимания какой-то Эбби, Роуз продолжила обсуждать с Гринрасс последние события. Вчера вечером она таки высказала Драко, все что он нем думает, естественно не без обид в обе стороны. Пэнси была в не себя от счастья, обитала некоторое вре я на седьмом небе, правда того же вечера получила дверью по носу и теперь мало проявляла свои эмоции, от такого шанса, что выпал ей, на людях. Зато Леир с улыбкой заметила, как в ее сторону смотрели другие парни, и что теперь у нее появился повод для новых отношения.<br>— Мне нужно на секунду отойти, — сказал рейвенкловец Эб и направилась в другую сторону от кабинета.  
>— Но сейчас же урок! – воскликнула та, но ничего больше не сказала.<br>Клеир сразу же хитро улыбнулась и прошептала Дафне:  
>— Куда это он собрался? В той же стороне ничего нет. Хотя .. У меня появилось время поговорить с ним один на один.<br>Слизеринка сразу же направилась за парнем, что бы он сразу ее не заметил и про себя отметила, что его поведение показалось странным. Как только они отошли довольно таки далеко от одноклассников, Клеи хотела подойти парнем, но остановилась у поворота. Остин достал из мантии небольшую баклажку и выпил что-то . У тёмноволосой девушки сразу же пролетела мысль об одном …  
>А вдруг это оборотное зелье?<p>

*(итал.) – Привет! Как дела?  
>*(итал.) — отлично<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss,<em>  
><em>Selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so sick (C)<em>  
><em>flyleaf — I'm so sick<em>

* * *

><p><p>

_POV Abby. Diary_

_«6 сентября. _

_Наконец-то пятница! Эта неделя была действительно насыщенной и очень интересной. Даже больше скажу, мой милый дневник … Это одна из лучших недель моего пребывания в школе магии и волшебства – Хогвартсе. Но мне кажется, что все итоги надо подбивать по порядку, не правда ли?_  
><em>Итак, как ты помнишь, я уже писала о том, что у меня появился друг. Остин. Если честно, он бывает иногда очень странным. Честно! Но не в моем стиле обращать на это внимание. Вряд ли я отношусь к тем девушкам, что готовы достать ответ из под земли. Впрочем, он всего лишь мой друг и меня это радует. У нас не так много общего как казалось бы. А еще он очень способный ученик. Так говорят все профессора (кроме Снейпа. Впрочем дождаться от него похвалы могут только слизеринцы и ничего тут странного нет). Не секрет, что я сама удивленна, как у него вышло с первого раза использовать произношения заклинания про себя. Хм. Да, за эту недель Рейвенкло получило много баллов, без сомнения. Остин пообещал мне, что поможет так же потренироваться, так как у меня еще не разу не вышли эти заклинания. Что же. Есть к чему стремится и это хорошо для самосовершенствования.<em>  
><em>Также неплохо пообщалась со своими однокурсниками пуффендуйцами. Особенно со Сьюзен и Анной. Не буду снова таки искать подвох, уже слишком странно становится. <em>  
><em>Кстати, почему-то мне кажется, что Клеир следит за Остином. Сегодня на уроке она сидела заде нас и почти не болтала со своей подругой Гринграсс (обычно только этим они и занимаются, когда вижу их).И стоит только пойти на обед или же обсудить то или иное домашнее задание с ним, Роуз тут как тут! Подозреваю, что она будет следовать за ним вплоть до башни Рейвенкло. <em>  
><em>Только, что перечитала последний абзац и начала смеяться. Хорошо что тут никого небыло! Люблю сидеть с этой стороны озера. Тут очень красивый вид на горы и вообще чистый воздух. <em>  
><em>Стоит ли мне столько упоминать о Клеир? Если сейчас полистаю твои странички, то не смогу не заметить, то, что она присутствует почти в каждой записи. А разве она заслужила столь частого упоминания? Нет. Да и я больше не позволю себе делать ее героиней всех записей. Довольно с меня! Я действительно ничем не хуже нее. Несложно заметить, что в отличие от большинства, которые говорят, что хотят «разукрасить этот мир» (как по мне они не отличаются особыми целями. Глупенькие, снимите очки, мир и так цветной!), она хочет жить только ради себя. И это ее выбор. Не мой. Моя цель – это узнать как можно больше об окружающем меня мире. <em>  
><em>Завтра буду делать уроки. Проведу все время в библиотеке. А еще наконец-то смогу почитать «Трансфигурацию сегодня». Надеюсь эти выходные не пропадут даром»<em>

_***_

_— А еще у тебя мания преследовать! Ты знаешь, что это форма психического расстройства? И может привести к шизофрении или к паранойе?_  
><em>Клеир отвернулась от Дафны, что сидела на кровати и читала «Ведьмин досуг» и время от времени обращалась к подруге. Роуз все еще была уверенна в том, что новый ученик, что-то скрывает и с каждым днем ее подозрения увеличивались. Единственным человеком, с котором поделилась своими мыслями девушка, была ее лучшая подруга. Но она уже жалела о том, что сказала ей об этом. И вправду, Леир поспешила. Гринграсс каждый раз подкалывала и смеялась. «Да тупо это все!» — говорила та. Но не может все быть так просто! Почему он пьет это что-то (оборотное зелье, оборотное зелье!), при этом отходит в сторону. Причем стоит ему выпить сей отвар, и он совсем не обедает и не ужинает. <em>  
><em>— Может ты влюбилась? Ну, а как же! Точно! – снова поддела ее Дафна<em>  
><em>На этот раз Роуз не выдержала и резко повернулась к лучшей подруге, да так что задела малиново-персиковую баночку с духами, та с лязгом упала на пол и разбилась. Сразу же по комнате разнесся очень резкий запах роз и бергамота. Клеир стала со стула и направила палочку на вещество с сосудом и они сращу же исчезли из виду.<em>  
><em>— Знаешь что, — злобно проговорила она, — я сейчас же пойду в библиотеку. Да не смейся ты! – добавила слизеринка и запустила в сторону «обидчицы» подушку, — я узнаю все, как можно больше об этом зелье. Хоть о нем был вопрос на СОВах … Самый первый … Кажется …<em>  
><em>Повернувшись спиной к все еще смеющееся девушке и направилась к входу из комнаты, а оттуда из гостиной Слизерина. По дороге задела сильно плечом Пэнси и та от неожиданности чуть не упала. Посмотрев довольно в след Паркинсон, направилась в библиотеку. Миссис Пинс ходила мимо столов и каждый раз заглядывала через плечо учеников, не рисуют ли они на страничках книги, или еще хуже … Принесли с собой еду и тут устроили столовую. У окна также сидела Эбби и что-то старательно писала. Клеир демонстративно прошла мимо, но пуффендуйка никак не отреагировала и все так же делала записи на пергамент. «Ну и ладно с ней» — подумала Леир и направилась вдоль полочек с книг. Где-то она видела этот учебник. Она отлично помнила, что такое было на уроке и что ей не надо сам рецепт, а именно описание. Ага, а вот и оно. Взяв в руки пошарпанное издание села за тот, же стол, что и Кессиди. <em>  
><em>Зелье, при помощи которого можно превратиться в определённого человека на один час…<em>  
><em>Всего то один час? Как мало. Впрочем не странно, что он так часто пьет его. Именно. Это совпадает.<em>  
><em>Для этого в готовое зелье перед употреблением надо добавить частички того, в кого хотите превратиться …<em>  
><em>Ммм, а вот это уже вопрос посложнее. Если каждый час надо добавить в это зелье волосы, ногти и то другое, то откуда он может столько брать? Выходит, что человек у которого он берет частичку где-то тут. Нет! Все намного проще! Он же может в облике того или иного просто срезать волос и добавить в зелье. Возможно ли такое? Надо узнать у кого-то. Клеир покосилась на Эбби. Рядом с ней была книга с нумерологии и куча разных схем. Придется пойти на крайние меры …<em>  
><em>— Ей, ты! Неудачница, — обратилась очень вежливо Роуз.<em>  
><em>Эб не повернула голову, ничего не сказала, а продолжила «таращится» в пергамент. <em>  
><em>— Ладно, ладно. Эбби, — недовольно буркнула темноволосая девушка.<em>  
><em>Блондинка на этот раз перестала писать и внимательно посмотрела на Клеи. В ее взгляде она прочитала некую усмешку и уже хотела, что сказать обидное, но сразу же закрыла рот для очередной гадости.<em>  
><em>— Что тебе надо, Клеир? – с легкой улыбкой спросила пуффендуйка. Ее собеседница подумала, что еще и с иронией.<em>  
><em>Выпрямившись на стуле, она подвинула книгу, где было писание оборотного зелья к ненавистной персоне. <em>  
><em>— Вот, — сказала она и тыкнула наманикюренным пальцем в статью. – можно ли во время принятия этого зелья использовать волос со своей головы для следующего глотка.<em>  
><em>Кессиди с интересом глянула в книгу. Снова ухмыльнулась. «Да, он все улыбается и улыбается. Тоже мне комик…» — подумала Роуз.<em>  
><em>— Хм,, ну если ты хочешь стать там, Целестина Ворбек, или кем, то думаю, что твой задум вполне возможный. Только это очень сложно зелье. Вряд ли оно тебе удастся<em>  
><em>Слизеринка скривилась. Ах, же ж эта, эта …<em>  
><em>— Точно возможно принимать это зелье сколько угодно?<em>  
><em>— Хм, я уверенна, — добавила Эбби и снова вернулась к чтению оставив другую девушку раздумывать о услышанном .<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Doesn`t matter what they say_  
><em>Just keep on walking by<em>  
><em>You can open up their eyes<em>  
><em>You`ll get what`s yours in time so<em>  
><em>Just keep on wishing on the stars<em>  
><em>Outside your window<em>  
><em>I know my voice will guide you home<em>  
><em>©October Fall — Walking<em>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Гостинная Пуффендуя. Она всегда отличалась своими яркими и свежими цветами, несмотря на то, что находилась в подвале. Мягкие кресла нежно-желтого цвета, простеганные маленькими ромбиками похожими на соты. Без сомнения очень уютно и приятно проводить здесь время ученикам факультета Пенелопы, которые разумеется, что отличаются своими трудолюбием и зачастую остаются в комнате до полуночи исполняя домашнее задание . _  
><em>Впрочем, сегодня был последний день учебы и почти все ученики Хогвартса отправились выспаться перед завтрашней дорогой домой. Никого уже не интересовали занятия и только пятиклассники и семиклассники переживали из-за оценок СОВ и НОЧИ. Кроме одной девушки …<em>  
><em>Юная Смит со своей подругой Кейт Доусон. При этом они что-то оживленно обсуждали. Подруга Триш сидела в мягком кресле, а сама блондинка на низком пуфике рядом. На руках у нее умостился черный кот и время от времени пуффендуйка поглаживала его. <em>  
><em>— Но это все равно странно очень. Том говорит, что чудовище словили, а виновника всему этого исключили из школы. Но ведь Хагрид всего лишь третьекурсник, да и не похож он на того, кто может быть наследником Салазара Слизерина, — ответила на очередной вопрос Патрисия и снова задумалась, уставившись в камин.<em>  
><em>Темноволосая собеседница заерзала на месте. Она явно не была очень так и согласна с подругой и все не знала, как уговорить ее перестать обсуждать тему о Тайной комнате и недавнем происшествие. Дело в том, что как и говорила Смит, убили одну девочку, вроде с третьего курса. Триш все это время не могла найти себе места, ведь пошел слух, что закроют школу. Впрочем Редлл тоже очень волновался из-за этого повода. Да и каково же было удивление пуффендуйки, когда на следующий день ее друг словил слизеринское чудовище. Нет, она не могла не радоваться тому, что Том получил столь высокую награду, девушка была очень счастлива за него, правда. Вот только сомнен6ия и дальше терзали ее и не давали спокойствия.<em>  
><em>— Поговори с нашим рейвенкловским старостой, — постаралась сохранить спокойствие в голосе Кейт и внимательно глянула на подругу.<em>  
><em>Блондинка только махнула рукой и сейчас же ответила.<em>  
><em>— Я с ним делилась своими мыслями. Он как всегда согласен со мной.<em>  
><em>— Это потом что, он влюблен в тебя, — выпалила собеседница.<em>  
><em>— Нет, — также быстро ответила девушка, но зарделась.<em>  
><em>Доусон улыбнулась и встала с кресла направившись к маленькому поземному туннелю с круглыми дверьми, что вела в спальню девочек. Напоследок она обернулась и как бы между прочим добавила:<em>  
><em>— А по моему он действительно в тебя влюблен. <em>

_***_

_Утром девятого сентября началось для учеников Хогвартса как обычно. Почти все сидели в Большой Зале. Кто дописывал уроки, кто отвечал на письма родителей, ну и разумеется завтракали. Эбби взяла гренку и подсунула к себе баночку со своим любимым малиновым джемом. Аккуратно намазывая весь сироп с ягодами, пытаясь не запачкать руки и стол, Кессиди слушала разговоры учеников о последних новостях. Тут до нее донеслись отдельные словосочетания Эрни Макмиллана и Джастина Финч-Флетчи. Блондинка посмотрела на страничку «Ежедневного пророка», что так обсуждали парни и сразу же узнала двух личностей на ней. Сразу же отложив тост на тарелку и отодвинув от себя бокал с тыквенным соком._  
><em>— Я этих двух видела в «Три метлы», — как бы углубляясь в воспоминания сказала девушка, а потом добавила, — а что с ними произошло?<em>  
><em>Эрни повернулся к однокурснице и сразу же ответил:<em>  
><em>— Это Смиты. Александр и Кэтэлин Смиты. Он чистокровный и дальний наследник основательницы нашего факультета Пенелопы Пуффендуй , а она полукровка, дочка сквиба и магелки. Я вот например чистокровный уже в десятом поколении, — начал Макмиллан, но Эбби сразу же перебила его.<em>  
><em>— Знаю, знаю, — нетерпеливо сказала она, — так что с ними? <em>  
><em>Эрни немного приуныл, но сразу же продолжил свой рассказ.<em>  
><em>— Их особняк обыскивали, как и Малфоей недавно, — после этих слов он более тихо добавил, — говорят они пожиратели смерти.<em>  
><em>Блондинка не ожидала такого и удивленно глянула на собеседника. А ведь они выглядят такими приятными людьми. Красивые и приветные, сразу же видно. Искренние улыбки, не то, что вечно хмурые Малфои. К тому же Смиты кого-то напомнили ей. Девушка повернула голову к входу из Залы и увидела Клеир, что судя по ее лицу отчаянно флиртовала с Остином. Эбби пыркнула от смеха, но снова повернулась к Эрни, дабы дослушать.<em>  
><em>— Мой отец рассказывал, что их четырехлетнего сына убил, сама знаешь кто.<em>  
><em>Пуффендуйка на этот раз действительно была поражена. Ужасно просто! А ведь такие милые на первый взгляд. Да она бы на их месте, просто бы сошла с ума! Убил их сына … Кошмар. И после такого люди все еще служат злу.<em>  
><em>Тем временем Роуз как могла старалась задержать Остина. Еще с утра девушка твердо решила, что будет с ним говорить как можно дольше, дабы увидеть, когда заканчивается действие оборотного зелья. Если это правда … И она узнает его тайну … Ну, что же. Она явно будет в уважение среди однокурсников и преподавателей. Вообще, старый Дамблдор ничего не замечает, что творится у него под носом. К тому же пропадает где-то целыми днями. Раз так, она может помочь всей школе и прославится. Или стать старостой факультета вместо этой Пэнси. Тоже нашли ей. Красавицу и умницу. Да она в сто раз лучше!<em>  
><em>— Остин, привет, — улыбаясь на все тридцать два зуба девушка и прощебетала эти слова, словно говорила с маленьким мальчиком, — мы с тобой так хорошо и не познакомились. Меня зовут Клеир и я …<em>  
><em>Но девушка не успела договорить, так как Хоул направился к выходу. Леир сразу же побежала за парнем и схватила его за рукав мантии. <em>  
><em>— Ей, ей, от девушки не красиво убегать, — выкрикнула она и все еще настойчиво не отпускала парня.<em>  
><em>Рейвенкловец же повернулся к ней и спокойным тоном сказал:<em>  
><em>— У меня нет времени. До свидания, — и освободившись от ее цепких «лап» направился по своим делам. <em>  
><em>Клеир все еще не ожидая такого ответа, ибо за все время учебы ни один парень с ней так не говорил, вспомнив зачем она хотела проследить за парнем, быстрым шагом направилась за ним. И тут она случайно заметила одну вещь, когда Остин проходил мимо окна и явно не хотел, что бы она увидела. Остановившись, слизеринка сразу же ударила себя по лбу.<em>  
><em>— Ну конечно! – ели слышно сказала она и сазу же побежала в сторону кабинета профессора Снейпа.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_«Got a secret_  
><em>Can you keep it?<em>  
><em>Swear this one you'll <em>  
><em>Better lock it, in your pocket<em>  
><em>Taking this one to the grave<em>  
><em>If I show you then I know you<em>  
><em>Won't tell what I said<em>  
><em>Cause two can keep a secret<em>  
><em>If one of them is dead…»<em>  
><em>(с) The Pierces – Secret<em> 

* * *

><p><em>Как уже было известно, главными приоритетами для Салазара Слизерина были чистота крови и хитрость. Так что и сейчас это некие «колоны мира» на которых держится факультет. Бывали единичные случаи, когда сюда попадали маглорожденные, но то, что бы их жизнь здесь можно было назвать легкой дорогой, солгать и при том, обидеть «змеек». А вот Клеир гордилась собой, так как соответствовала требованием факультета на все сто процентов. Чистота крови – хм, да всем же известен тот факт, что ее родители из давних магических родов. А хитрость? О, у девушки ее предостаточно! И на других хватит. <em>  
><em>Хотя сейчас она и не знала, на что полагаться. После окончания уроков в понедельник, Роуз доказывала своей подруге Дафне, то, что узнала об Остине, но так и не могла с ней нормально поговорить, ибо та все время не отходила от Теодора, а юной Леир не хотелось, что бы кто-то слушал ее разговоры и неоспоримые факты. <em>  
><em>— Дафна, я же говорю тебе, что сама видела! – возмутилась слизеринка, когда вечером девушки смогли поговорить один на один.<em>  
><em>Гринграсс только улыбнулась, какой раз за день. Она была совсем не согласна с подругой. То оборотное зелье, теперь еще и это! Еще бы сказала, что Остин сам лорд Волдеморт, ха. Ну что за глупости несет эта странная девушка? Ну как такое быть то может? Ведь в учебниках ясно сказано, что …<em>  
><em>— Я спрашивала у профессора Снейпа. Он сказал, что противоядие научились готовить совсем недавно, потому что на таких как он – почти все зелья не действуют, — добавила очередной плюс в свою сторону тёмноволосая девушка и снова принялась ходить в зад перед по комнате и измерять ее длину шагами.<em>  
><em>— Леи, послушай, — сказала уже более нервно подруга, — ты как маленькая девочка. Неправильно воспринимаешь ситуацию. Вот эта Эбби … шла сегодня по лестнице чуть не упала, а все равно хихикает как ненормальная. Сама скоро такой будешь.<em>  
><em>Клеир покосилась на девушки с длинными кудрявыми волосами и хотела ответить что-то такое … Неприятное … Нашла с кем сравнивать! С этой грязнокровкой. Да они же совсем разные. Даже внешностью не похожи, а тут заговорили о личных качествах. Лично Роуз это оскорбило и она попыталась на подать виду.<em>  
><em>— Теодор со мной согласен, — еще спокойнее добавила Гринграсс, — то, что твоя теория неправдива<em>  
><em>Вот тут Клеи не выдержала. Она уставилась на слизеринку словно первый раз видела. Она почувствовала как краснеют ее щеки, а пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулак. Еще чуть, чуть и волна гнева, что овладела ней вырвется наружу.<em>  
><em>— Я же просила никому не говорить, о том, что я тебе рассказала! Может давай всей школе расскажем мою тайну! Дафна, это пока секрет!<em>  
><em>Кажется, ее собеседница снова таки была не согласна с подругой. Может ли быть секрет просто глупая фантазия? Нет. Тогда с чего так нервничать. Ну рассказала … Ну и что. Нотт ее парень и вряд ли будет рассказывать каждому попавшемуся о всяком бреде. Тем более у него и своих проблем полно связанных с отцом. <em>  
><em>— Да не обижайся ты… Кто станет воспринимать всерьез твои слова?, — спросила растерянная девушка, а потом добавила, — к тому же все знают какими книгами ты увлекаешься. <em>  
><em>Роуз поставила руки в боки и все тем же грозным голосом, чётко и по слогам<em>  
><em>— А Остин не банальный кровосос! <em>

_***_

_Flashback. POV Trish. 1942_

_«Дорогой Остин!_  
><em>Получила только что твое письмо с предложением встретится послезавтра в Косом Переулке и купить учебники к новому учебному году в Хогвартсе. Думаю, что мы вполне можем встретится. Так как мне уже 17 и я совершеннолетняя, вполне могу отправится за покупками сама без родителей и прочего народу. Жду не дождусь наших с тобой совместных покупок! Надеюсь ты не отменишь свои планы<em>  
><em>Также надеюсь тебя обрадывает моя новость … Представь себе, позавчера вместе с совой и списком с книгами для следующего седьмого курса, мне прислали значок старосты школы! Совсем не ожидала такого поворота. Я думала выберут Мариссу из Рейвенкло. Ты же с ней хорошо знаком, не так ли? Вы ведь были старостами от факультета. <em>  
><em>Знаешь, мне действительно жаль, что тебя не выбрали новым старостой. Но также рада за Тома! Он заслужил по крайней мере. <em>  
><em>А вот Мэгги говорит, в прошлом письме я тебе рассказывала, что она устроилась работать журналисткой в «Ежедневном пророке», завидует мне. Почему-то так показалось. Мои родители гордятся мной и это отлично понятно. А Мэг сказала, что ничего «крутого» в этом нет. Знаешь, хоть она и старше меня на год, но мы с ней больше не общаемся как раньше. Зато Альфред рад за меня! Ему также повезло – выбрали капитаном квиддичной команды от Пуффендуя. Он отличный загонщики, не так ли?<em>  
><em>Папа пообещал свозить нас в Монако к его друзьям в честь таких событий (опять таки догадайся кто этому не рад). Но не переживай! Мы еще успеем увидится до этого, ибо до школы осталось еще очень-очень много времени. Признаться, буду скучать по Хогвартсе после окончания школы. Все же, врем проведено тут незабываемое. У меня всегда были такие друзья как ты. Или Кейт. Или Том. И знаешь, вспоминая все то, что я пережила за это время, хочу снова стать первоклассницей дабы почувствовать всю эту неизвестно перед новыми знаниями и открытиями. Дабы снова как в первый день, переживать на какой факультет попаду (помнишь какой я была напуганной? Вот, вот!).<em>  
><em>Кстати. После окончания образования ты переедешь жить в Румынию? Маме рассказали об этом в Министерстве магии твой отец. Очень жалко будет. Но если это и правда, обещаю, что буду писать тебе письма хоть каждый день!<em>

_Буду ждать ответа,_  
><em>Твоя Патрисия<em>

_P.S. Отправляю фотографию где мы всей семьей у Мэгги на работе. Она действительно зазнайка»_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sitting in the dark, I can't forget. _  
><em>Even now, I realize the time I'll never get. <em>  
><em>Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate. <em>  
><em>I can't go back again. <em>  
><em>I can't go back again…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Как же быстро летит время! А когда ты еще и ученик Ховгартса, да и старшеклассник, то почти все дни будни и даже не успеваешь отдохнуть от всей «тяжести» знаний.<em>  
><em>Так вот и проходило время для юной Кессиди. Она скорее была старательной и упорной, желала получать знания, во что бы то не стало. Вообще это был для нее самым важным приоритетом за все шесть лет. Нет, не такая уж и зубрилка, она любила просто ничего не делать, но и без дела сидеть тоже не для пуффендуйки. Когда-то декан их факультета — Помона Стебль, сказала, что Эбби похожа характером на саму Пенелопа Пуффендуй. Девушка не могла сказать, так ли это, ибо мало, что читала о основательнице своего факультета, да и никогда не умела говорить о себе. Боялась сказать чего-то лишнего, неуместного. А вдруг не так о ней подумаю? Но сравнения с Пенелопой очень льстило ей. Тем более блондинка также любила готовить. <em>  
><em>В середине октября, ученикам разрешили посетить Хогсмид. Кессиди лично и не надеялась, что в такое время они смогут спокойно разгуливать по поселку. Да еще и в такую погоду. Но просто отсиживаться в школе будет скучно, когда можно немного отвелся от повседневных забот шестикурсников. <em>  
><em>Закутавшись как можно лучше в черно-желтый шарф, Эбби отправилась вместе со Сьюзан и Анной, своими однокурсницами, в магическую деревушку. Конечно, Аргус Филч успел достать большинство на выходе из замка, и не только тем, что присматривался к каждому и расспрашивал есть ли разрешение от родителей на посещение Хогсмита, но девушка постаралась как можно спокойнее отнестись к нему, вернее не выражать никаких эмоций. Хоть как и все ученики не очень симпатизировала завхозу школы. <em>  
><em>Путь к поселку был не очень легким. Был настолько сильный и лютый ветер, что просто невозможно было понять, как студенты смогут добраться до ближайших кафе. <em>  
><em>Как только Эбби со своими спутницами переступила порог паба мадам Розмерты — «Три метлы», сразу же почувствовала тепло. Да, все таки тут лучше всего проводить свободное время. Уютно и красиво. <em>  
><em>Блондинка уже заняла один из столиков, как заметила рядом двух знакомых личностей. Александр и Кэтэлин Смиты. Вот уже какой год, она встречает их тут. Но почему они все же так напоминают ей кого-то? Может она встречалась с ними раньше. Да где угодно! Ну, да. Вроде видела в книжном магазине «Флориш и Блоттс» этим летом, когда покупала книги для шестого курса. <em>  
><em>Девушка не успела ничего больше подумать, как к ним подошла мадам Розмерта. <em>  
><em>— Что будете, девушки?<em>  
><em>Эбби вздрогнула. Хм, она не любила маслопиво особенно, но никогда не могла отказаться от чашки крепкого черного чая с вкусным апельсиновым ароматом. Пожалуй это был ее любимый напиток, о котором девушка и попросила хозяйку паба. <em>  
><em>— Вы их когда-то видели тут? – спросила Эбби Анну и Сьюзан, — уже какой раз захожу сюда, а Смиты тут. <em>  
><em>Боунс посмотрела в сторону Александра и Кэтэлин и спустя некоторое время ответила:<em>  
><em>— Они тут недалеко живут. Видела тут недалеко есть особняк?<em>  
><em>Кессиди уже хотела переспросить, что-то типа: «Визжащая хижина?», но тут же закрыла рот, дабы не ответить дурость. Хм, кажется видела что-то далеко отсюда. Наверное им не составляет труда добираться сюда каждый день. Теперь хоть вполне объяснимо почему они бывают тут так часто.<em>  
><em>Вдруг колокольчики на двери снова зазвенели и в «Три метлы» зашло еще трое людей. Эб их сразу узнала и не очень была рада их присутствию. Среди всех легко можно было распознать невысокую темноволосую девушку, с почти черными глазами и волосами собраны в элегантные косички и заплетены в пучок. Естественно это Клеир. Рядом ее вечная подруга Дафна. Девушка с русыми кудрями, что спадали почти до пояса, хоть так как она была одета очень тепло, сейчас не заметно. А вместе с ними Теодор Нотт. Он был довольно высоким парнем как для Гринграсс, но у пуффендуйки небыло привычки обсуждать и перетирать всем ученикам школы косточки. Ну встречаются, ну и их дело. Главное чтобы не доставали разными оскорбительными комментариям в ее адрес.<em>  
><em>Роуз гордо прошла между столами и села за самый видный столик. Заметив ненавистную блондинку, та отвернулась и заговорила с Дафной и Тедором очень тихо, дабы никто не слышал их разговор, естественно перед этим заказавши напитки для каждого.<em>  
><em>— В общем. Вчера вечером я нашла рецепт от солнечных ожогов у вампиров. У Остина были коричневы пузыри на руке, когда луч солнца попал на него. <em>  
><em>Дафна отпила маслопиво и легонько зевнула прикрыв рот ладонью. Она уже даже не спорила насчет всяких бредовых идей подруги, пусть уже и рассказывает. Но лучше было обсудить какую-то свежую сплетню. Или новость из ее любимого магического журнала. Там были такие платья, ммм…<em>  
><em>Впрочем, она что-то отвечала все время, а Нотт молча наблюдал. Гринграсс вообще иногда казалось, что тот согласен с Леир. Правда решила обсудить сие в школе тет-а-тет. <em>  
><em>— Но знаешь, что самое интересно … Многие говорили, что в Хогсмиде эпидемия анемии! – воскликнула темноволосая девушка.<em>  
><em>— Что, что? – переспросила другая слизеринка в недоумении.<em>  
><em>— Недостаток крови. К счастью тут это легко лечат. Но … Чтобы убить человека вампиру надо на протяжении шести дней выпить кровь три раза. И это еще под вопрос, восстанет жертва или нет. Да и убивать жертву не обязательно.<em>  
><em>— Знаешь, — томным голосом сказала русая девушка, — ты скоро сможешь написать книгу об этом бреде. <em>  
><em>— Пф, — хмыкнула девушка и уставилась на Эбби с ее подруга из Пуффендуя. <em>

_***_

_Flashback_

_— Мисс Колленд!_  
><em>Девушка с красивыми золотистыми волосами аккуратно уложенными на голове, с очень серьезными лицом и немного грубыми чертами, но тем не менее приветливым, подбегала к библиотекарше. В руках она крепко сжимала кусочек пергамента полученного от преподавательницы с ее любимого предмета ЗОТИ. <em>  
><em>— Мисс Колленд! Мне нужна эта книга из запретного раздела.<em>  
><em>Библиотекарша взяла листочек и всмотрелась в него. Темные книги. Ужас! Как такое детям давать читать? Да эти ученики вообще ничего не умею беречь. Все рвут, все пачкают, не чтят традиций и талантов писателей. Да можно перечислять и перечислять все недостатки нынешней молодежи. Ох, если бы она могла хоть на капельку изменить их отношения к книгами…<em>  
><em>— Этой книги у нас больше нет, — через пару минут после «сверления» взглядом разрешения сказала женщина. <em>  
><em>— Как нет? – удивилась Трищ, — в прошлом году вы давали ее Тому. Мы ее еще тут читала. Там было, что-то о крест…<em>  
><em>Мисс Колленд скривилась. Ее губы скривились, а сама она краснела от злости.<em>  
><em>— Марш отсюда! Забрали книгу, забрали! И даже не проси искать меня.<em>  
><em>Патрисия удивилась. А ведь ничего особого она и не вспомнила...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_To the edge_  
><em>Till we all get off<em>  
><em>I will take<em>  
><em>You away with me<em>  
><em>Once and for all<em>  
><em>(с) Deftones — Diamond Eyes<em>

* * *

><p><em>— Ты обещала мне!<em>  
><em>Эбби резко раскрыла глаза. Несколько раз моргнула спросонья. Очи запекли от очень яркого света, который сразу же бросился ей в лицо. Поднявши голову со сложенных рук, девушка посмотрела по сторонам. Часы на камине из желтого камня показывали ровно пол десятого. Зевнув, при этом закрыв рот рукой, Кессиди глянула на мальчика третьекурсника, что сидел напротив в кресле и очень серьезно смотрел на нее. <em>  
><em>— Чарльз, я же обещала, что помогу с уроками завтра, — все еще сонным голосом сказала блондинка, стараясь сфокусировать мысли на своих же обещаниях.<em>  
><em>Сегодня она мечтала, а именно в субботу, как можно скорее справится с домашним задание, дабы получить хоть один день отдыха. К сожалению, а она в этом отлично разбиралась, возможностей попасть в Хогсмид, у них вряд ли будет. Кэти, или как ее там… Ну, девушка из Гриффиндора… Что-то с ней случилось. Подробнее Эбби не очень спешила узнавать, впрочем от разговоров во время ужина невозможно сбежать. Что-то связное с проклятым ожерельем. Нет, не то что бы она не сочувствовала, просто она и так была усталой. Такого холодного дня в октябре, как сегодня, пуффендуйка и припомнить не могла. Да, в Шотландии погода дождливая, не спорит, но намного больше нравятся просто пасмурные денечки, а не как эти, бррр. <em>  
><em>— Но ты обещала! – продолжал наставить мальчик, — и я не хочу откладывать на завтра, — воскликнул настойчивый третеклассник и сунул девушке под нос домашнее задание с астрономии<em>  
><em>Блондинка вздохнула и снова закрыла глаза на несколько секунд. Она так устала. Так устала за сегодня, что и не заметила как ноги вынесли ее из Большой Залы и привели к подвалам. Там она разумеется прошла в гостиницу Пуффендуя, уселась за домашнее задание и … Уснула. Но спала она определенно не долго. И снилось ей, да, а сновидения всегда приходят, когда спишь ты не крепким сном, будто Смиты родители Клеир, а брюнетка все повторяет ей: «Видишь, ты даже никак не связана с основательницей твоего факультета!». И Остин. Он тоже с нее насмехается. <em>  
><em>Чушь! Долой всякие странные сны. Эбби снова боится неизвестно чего. Да, капельки отваги ей бы не помешало. Порой в незнакомом обществе девушка часто робеет, а что бы ответить Роуз, неизвестно, что мешает. К счастью ее словарный запас больше чем у слизеринки, наверное. Во всяком случае обсуждать новинки моды и прочее, о чем так много рассказывают популярные журналы для ведьм, она как-то не любит. Гораздо интереснее изучать другие страны, места … Да вообще все, что ее окружает. Кессиди, всегда тянуло к новому и неизвестному.<em>  
><em>— Ладно, ладно, — выдавила она из себя улыбку и придвинула пергамент с учебником ближе к себе, — в чем именно тебе помочь?<em>  
><em>Мальчик улыбнулся, сразу видно обрадовался, что более старшая ученица поможет ему, и попросил девушку исправить ошибки в тексту. Хм, а ведь много успел написать. А еще после этого надо помочь с трансфигурацией. Потом … Потом она не будет обращать внимания ни на кого и отправится в спальню для девушек. Что бы уснуть крепко и не думать ни о чем. <em>  
><em>В то же время Клеир Роуз внимательно читала литературу взятую из библиотеки. Признаться по правде она почти никогда в своей жизни, тут в родной школе, не ходила брать книги. Разве, что перед экзаменами. И то не сильно волновалась и сохраняла «спокойствие танка». Учеба? Разве интересно? Родители обещали, что замолвят за нее словечко в Министерстве магии. Это куда больше поможет, чем отличные СОВы с того или иного предмета. Вот Дафна. Ее родители чистокровные маги, да. Но как связаны с Министерством? Ничуточки. Вот и старайся. <em>  
><em>Так вот. О чем же мы. Мисс Пинс была крайне удивлена. Точнее она долго фокусировала взгляд на юной ведьме, а потом спросила с какого она курса. На Леир снова напал гнев, но девушка только покраснела и уставилась в пол. Промямлив что-то о шестом курсе, спросила о книгах где были описания вампиров. Чем больше тем лучше. Естественно библиотекарша сразу засыпала ее разными фразами … «А зачем?», «Покажи мне свое учебники!», «Для какого предмета?» и т.д. и т.п. Мужественно стерпев «допит», Роуз гордо шагала в такую привычную для себя гостиную Слизерина. Да, тут было довольно таки тёмно, но тусклый зеленый цвет, ей очень нравился. Изумруды, змеи, серебро и прочее, что связано с ее факультетом, очень любила Клеи. Она любила себя и не любила окружающих людей. Эгоистка? «Да» — отвечает она и никак не берет в голову. <em>  
><em>Девушка начала замечать, что ей нравится Теодор. Тоесть … Нет, она раньше чувствовала к нему симпатию. А вот он явно не очень любил ее. Почему? Мм, лучшая подруга его девушки. Ревновал, потому что слизеринка проводит много времени с Гринграсс? Нелепо звучит, да и смешно! Он же серьезный парень. Но почему же она так ему не нравится … Обычно у нее было много фанатов. Как тогда … На турнире Трёх волшебников. А она взяла и пригласила парня из французкой школы сама. Не оставаться же одной, ибо этот Драко никогда не пригласил бы ее на бал. Носится со своей Пэнси, тьфу. К тому же некоторые, а она знала их имена, знала (зачем же тогда общается со многими сплетницами?), так и не пошли на бал. Вот эта Эбби к примеру. На что ей надеяться? Да она либо краснеет все время, либо хихикает над чем-то. Или носится со своими «Берти Боттс». В общем кому такое чудо понравится? Она наверное и с людьми общаться нормально не может! <em>  
><em>Так почему же Клеир так не нравится Ноту? Вроде смотрит на себя каждый день в зеркало. Красивая, точно. Ее таланты? Прорицание разумеется! Что же еще … Да она вообще прекрасна. И одна догадалась кто такой Остин. А парень то с загадкой! Кто бы подумал, что он вампир? Обычно маглы представляют их некими смазливыми парнями и девушками. Да, мечтать им нравится, но и сталкиваться с реальностью такой какая она есть не очень. Клеир так не любит простых людей, без капли магии в крови, не потому, что они заняли мир магов. А потому что пихают свой нос куда не надо. Им же отлично хватает пол мира, не так ли? Правда ёе заинтересовала одна книга. И ничего это такого не значит!<em>  
><em>А главное ведь одно. Что какое-то существо спокойно разгуливает по Хогвартсу. И может убить кого-то. Смысл только? Так, где-то она это читала. Ах, вот же. Им постоянно нужна пища. Кровь это. Любой вампир не будет есть простую человеческую еду. Это что же получается. Роуз не помнит, что бы парень брал шоколадок, конфет и прочего у Кессиди. Ведь теперь на всех предметах вместе. И во время завтраков, обедов и ужинов он ничего не ест.<em>  
><em>Нет, нет, нет! Надо навести порядок в своей голове. Срочно. Поднявшись с кровати Клеир налила с графина воды и залпом выпела ее. Стоит рассказать родителям … Не стоит рассказать родителям… Надо написать все таки маме, но намекнуть как-то с далека. Или попросить разобраться в чувствах. Да чего это она? С таким вопросами к мамаше. Сейчас еще шум поднимает, что дочурка черти знает чем в школе занимается. А что если отослать анонимное сообщение в «Ведьмин досуг» ? Там часто просят советы. Главное дабы Дафна, тут Роуз повернулась в сторону подруги, не догадалась. Она же обожает этот журнал. Ладно, так и сделает. А тайну об Остина пока будет хранить.<em>

_***_

_— Вот и закончилось мое школьное приключение, — сказала с тоской девушка. _  
><em>Сразу же за ней вышел высокий парень. Он был не таким грустным, как Триш, но и особо не радовался. Девушка поправила прядь своих недлинных золотистых волос и с мрачным взглядом посмотрела на «Хогвартс-Экспресс». <em>  
><em>— Жаль, что я больше тебя не увижу…<em>  
><em>Остин, который только, что поставил на землю последний чемодан встрепенулся и сразу же повернулся к Патрисии. Она была такой невеселой и какой-то настороженной.<em>  
><em>— Да что ты такое говоришь! – воскликнул Хоул, — еще как увидишь! <em>  
><em>Смит покачала головой и горько улыбнулась. У нее было предчувствие. Словно прощается навсегда со своими воспоминания и мечтами. Словно больше никогда не попадет на эту платформу.<em>  
><em>— Просто … Просто … Мне так кажется, — спокойно сказала экс-пуффендуйка. <em>  
><em>Парень сразу же хотел ответить, но Триш заметила в толпе одну знакомую особу и улыбку тут же появилась на ее лице. Она замахала рукой в сторону Реддла. <em>  
><em>— Том! <em>  
><em>Он не обращал на ник ни капли внимания. Смит сразу же огорчилась. Ведь они друзья. Она так думает. Тут девушка почувствовала чию-то руку на правом плече. Кто-то легонько струхнул ее и сказал:<em>  
><em>— Пошли…<em>  
><em>Остин. Да, он всегда ее понимает. Как и ее подруга Кейт. Его она знала намного лучше слизеринца, ибо у девушки есть чудесная способность, понимать когда человек врет. Том убедителен. Очень. Но и у него были свои тайный. Даже от близких друзей.<em>  
><em>— Пошли, — согласилась девушки и направилась к перегортке на вокзал Кингс Кросс.<em>


End file.
